


（all鸣）无妄之灾（上）

by YinJiuJiQian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinJiuJiQian/pseuds/YinJiuJiQian
Summary: 所谓无妄之灾，便是在降临的黑暗中避无可避的掠夺和窒息。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	（all鸣）无妄之灾（上）

-高亮预警

-高亮预警

-高亮预警

-非 自 愿 强 迫

-12鸣设定

-为车而车，无脑文字。如不能接受请直接退出

-善用拉黑，少用举报

-前略：鼬鸣第一次见面，无鬼鲛无自来也干涉前提下。

所谓无妄之灾，便是在降临的黑暗中避无可避的掠夺和窒息。

旅馆的房间被落日照着昏暗一片，蝉鸣的晚风里卷着果实熟透的甜糜香气。

漩涡鸣人在一阵莫名的心悸中醒来。

身边散落着零散的忍术卷轴和摊了一地的忍具，傍晚的风将卷轴吹得哗哗作响，卷轴上晦涩的文字在夕阳余晖中仿佛有什么特殊的寓意。

他下意识地揉了揉有些惺忪的眼睛，茫然地望向空荡荡的房间。

自来也还没有回来。

鸣人隐约想起来，一大清早好色仙人就离开了旅馆并嘱咐自己不可以出房间半步，于是他只好百无聊赖地在房间里随便拣了份卷轴消磨时光，直到午后的阳光蔓延进整个房间都没有等到自来也回来，夏季慵懒的午后让鸣人忍不住整个人摊在榻榻米上，睡了漫长的一觉。

掀开身上盖着的卷轴，鸣人坐起身打了个哈欠，蓬松柔软的金发懒洋洋地耷拉着。

此刻肚子很是时宜地叫了两声。

“真是的，好色仙人什么时候才会带饭回来啊。”

“咚咚”

仿佛是为了应他的话，两下叩门声从门外传来。

指节敲击在门上的声音缓慢而沉重，丝毫没有急不可耐的迫切感，像是参与某场仪式前行着优雅的礼节。

“啊啊，肯定是好色仙人终于记起来给我送饭了。”鸣人转过头望向声源，眼神里是满满的期许。

或许是肚子不断发出咕噜声的饥饿感，他完全没有过多考虑，站起身兴冲冲地奔向门口。

随着门被打开的瞬间，少年湛蓝色眼底的期许蓦然沉了下来。

鸣人盯着眼前黑袍云纹的高挑身影，眉尖微蹙。

那是一个看起来很年轻，却又冷漠老练的男人。漆黑笔直的长发束在身后，即使有竖起的领子遮住了下半张脸，也不难想象出这个男人应该有足够英俊的面容，那双深邃的眼睛背着光透出一种锋利与凛冽，光是看上那么一眼，都觉得有风雪刮过，像是某种妖冶到极致的花眨眼就肆无忌惮的盛放，开到极致后定格成三枚狰狞诡异的勾玉。

写轮眼？

“佐助？”鸣人下意识地喊出这个名字。

不，不是佐助。

一瞬间，脑内就将这个名字抹去，那对艳丽妖冶的写轮眼里微微透出了血腥味。

佐助没有这样的写轮眼。

明明看起来没有任何危险的征兆，漩涡鸣人却下意识感觉一丝不妙。两人之间只隔着一道门的距离，一种冷漠的气息却从脚底蔓延开来，无声息地从缝隙中探入小腿，顺着光滑的肌肤一路向上攀延。

陌生、森冷、深邃的黑暗气息。

“你…你是谁？”最后鸣人强压下心底的不安，有些结巴的先开口问道。

鼬没有回答，只是低头缓缓地打量着矮了自己一头的金发少年，对上那对强撑瞪着自己的湛蓝色瞳孔时，写轮眼深处的一丝血光转折不定。

目光游走如蛇，一路沿着少年人青涩的下颚线向下探去，许是刚起床的缘故，鸣人身上的外套只是匆匆的拉了半截，上半截衣服从领口滑落到圆润的肩线上，露出的大片皮肤跟脆玉一般，白嫩地难以释手。单薄的衣服半遮半掩，不难想象被包裹的那具身躯柔软而温热，抱在怀里该是怎样的淋漓舒畅。

少年人的心思未经世事，还不明白男人的这种肆无忌惮的眼神意味着什么，只觉得对方似乎无视了自己，有些不爽。

“欸！你到底是谁啊！不然我就要关门了的说！”

鸣人下意识地想要拉上门，手上用力却是纹丝不动。

他抬头，一只略显苍白的手抵在门上，手中那枚嵌着红宝石的戒指闪着微光，仿佛一滴血滴落在墨色的深海里。

“鸣人君。”

冷沉的嗓音如刀锋割开乱流。

另一只手从黑袍中伸出，动作轻缓却不容抗拒地压在鸣人的肩头。鼬俯下身，下巴抵在他纤细的锁骨上，低头时嘴唇恰好能蹭到柔软的耳垂，他说：“自来也没教你待客时需要先邀请人进屋坐下吗。”

那话语近在耳边，让鸣人没由来的一哆嗦。

他清晰的感知到唇间翕张的气流吻上咽喉。

冷如寒流，缠绵难脱。

即使对方轻而易举地说出了自己的名字，也无法将其归为善类。

“放开我！”

不知是不是心底的恐惧占了上风，鸣人猛地挥开压在肩上的那只手，向后暴退了数步，和面前的男人拉开了好几个身位。

见眼前黑发的男人一动不动，鸣人反应极快地双手结印，咬着牙喊道：

“多重影分身术！”

这个人绝对不是对手，他心底极为清楚，仅是一眼鸣人就判断出对方实力和自己有着天堑的差距。使用影分身术也并非为了迎难而上，只是想用人海战术模糊对方的视线，让自己得以趁乱离开。

随着话音落下，整个房间都是漩涡鸣人的身影，人海如潮水般向门口的男人涌去。

鸣人真身此刻已经摸到窗口，房间里乌压压的一片混乱，让他也有点分不清状况。

“成功了……吗？”

下一刻，后背撞在墙面的冲击力让人有种被恶狼扑袭的错觉。

苍白的指节扣在鸣人的脖子上，白皙的皮肤登时便泛出一圈不自然的红。突如其来的窒息感让他完全不能呼吸，双手胡乱地在空气中扯着，可目光所及只有深不见底的黑暗，他浑身的血液都在一瞬停滞了下来。

鼬单手将人抵在墙面上，力道之大，硬生生让对方脚尖都离了地。

“呜……”

鸣人垂着头，强撑着睁开眼，对上那对红得渗人的写轮眼。

濒死的窒息感让他连完整的句子都无法说出。

他听见面前这个人毫无温存地开口道：“既然自来也没教你，那我来告诉你怎么当个乖孩子。”

就在鸣人意识到自己可能会窒息而死的最后一刻，脖颈的里力道突然松开。

他整个人顺势猛地向前重重摔在榻榻米上。

剧烈的疼痛，从憋得青紫的脖子逐渐蔓延向四肢百骸。鸣人无力地趴伏在地面上，捂着喉咙大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，在眼角的余光里，他瞥见一抹黑影缓步走向自己，在自己跟前站定。

“你是来杀我的吗？”

听着匍匐在脚下的少年有气无力地问道，鼬弯下腰伸出手，冰冷的指尖轻轻触碰到鸣人白皙的眼角，寒意让对方微微向后缩了缩。

察觉到对方的怯意，隐在高领下的嘴角扯出了难以窥探的角度。

鼬蹲下身，捏着鸣人的下巴细细摩挲着。那双本来如澄澈如空的蓝色眼睛，此时因为疼痛盛满了泪水，连同轻轻颤动的眼睫都浸淫湿濡。粗糙的指腹擦去少年眼角的泪水，手势难得的温柔，就和当年作为哥哥同佐助训练时，都未有这么细致耐心。

被人把玩的感觉并不好受，尤其是被敌人摸着脸肆意抚摸的时候。

只是浑身上下连半分查克拉都凝不起来，忍具又放在房间另一个角落的腰包里，但即使有手里剑，鸣人觉得自己连抬手的力气都丧失了。

可恶！

与其那么屈辱地趴着，还不如殊死一搏地反抗。

鸣人顾不上身上火辣辣的痛感，昂起脖子露出两颗尖尖的的犬齿，奋起借力想要咬住男人的喉咙。

“坏孩子。”

最后的攻势被轻而易举地破解，鼬微微眯起眼睛，两只修长的手指扣在鸣人的唇边，制住了他暴起的瞬间。

“因为是九尾人柱力，所以攻击方式也那么像只小狐狸吗？”

听着男人完全意义不明的话语，鸣人刚想反驳说些什么，却发现两只手指直接叩开牙关，在口腔中长驱直入执拗地搅动着。恶心反胃的抗拒感让他不断地用舌头抵住入侵物，粘腻的津液在指尖连成一线细细的银丝。这种姿态在外人眼里看来并不像是反抗，反而更像是欲拒还迎的舔舐。湛蓝色的眼瞳因为愤怒氤氲上一层薄雾，湿漉漉的像是受怕的小兽，白皙的脸颊因为激动则染上了绯红，让两颊上的猫须印记显得更为可爱。

手指毫无征兆的抽出，指尖上粘腻一片尽是晶莹。

当鸣人以为这漫长的折磨终于快要结束的时候。

一个吻，猝不及防地落下。

这是，什么？

木叶所有人都知道漩涡鸣人的初吻对象是宇智波佐助，可是真要当事人回忆这个吻的时候，鸣人只有满满的嫌弃。

他对接吻这件事也只单纯地停留在唇与唇相贴罢了。

鸣人睁大眼，几乎是用尽全力握紧身侧的手，骨节都微微发白，而男人只是面无表情地凝视着他惊恐的神色，加深了这个吻。

唇齿相依，津液相连。

暧昧的让人空气都凝结起来。

鼬的动作并不粗暴，和之前动辄就将人禁锢在墙上的狠劲相比，这个吻甚至可以说是亲密厮磨的轻啄，他驾轻就熟地撬开犬齿，寻到鸣人的舌尖，肆意掠夺，像是雄兽对雌兽的占有标记，企图将自己的气味留在口腔里的每一处。

鸣人想躲，但是扣在脑后的那只手像是最牢不可破的禁锢，强压着自己体验着这场压倒性的侵袭。

“唔……哈……”

字不成字，调不成调。

只有断断续续的呻吟声从喉间滚落，原本苍白的嘴唇染上湿润的浅绯色，像是餐桌上精致的樱花水信玄饼，剔透得吹弹可破。

极为漫长的深吻后，鼬才不紧不慢地离开他的唇。

“鸣人君。”

鸣人在一阵眩晕中听见男人念着自己的名字，低沉的嗓音里却听不出分明的情绪。

“夜，才刚刚开始。”

鼬低头轻吻着一缕金色发丝，宽大的黑色晓袍如同密不通风的黑色牢笼，将鸣人牢牢困在当中。

无处可逃。


End file.
